


The Memeing Curve

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, M/M, Memes, Short, Texting, this is so dumb and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't know his dank memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memeing Curve

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is, so I'm sorry. Blame IDS for this, always and forever.

James was making breakfast when he heard raucous laughter coming from the living room. He put down the bowl he was beating the eggs in and walked over.

Qrow was looking at his phone, laughing his asshole off. “The fuck you laughing at?” asked James.

Qrow showed him: 

"What is it?" asked James.

“Dat boi,” said Qrow with a smile on his face.

James’ face was the epitome of confusion. “I… don’t understand?”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “‘Course you don’t. You may be thirty-five, but goddamn you’re as old as Larry King’s balls.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

James crossed his arms over his chest. “Qrow. I’m hip. I’m all in the know.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, James.”

“I-,” started James.

“Just go finish breakfast,” said Qrow with an exasperated sigh.

James gave him a pointed look before turning and going back into the kitchen. “I’ll make sure to burn yours,” muttered James.

* * *

James was laying in bed with Qrow that night, checking his email when Ozpin sent a message in the group chat. The chat consisted of Qrow, James, Summer, Raven, Taiyang, Glynda, and Ozpin.

_Ozpin: O shit waddup, fam?_

_Raven: get outta here u meme loving fuck_

_James: What’s a meme?_

_Summer: tf?_

_Taiyang: bruh... even I know._

_Qrow: forgive him, he's like 10,000 years old_

_Summer:_

__

_Summer: ^ that’s a meme_

_James:... I don’t get it._

_Ozpin: It’s supposed to be dumb lil jokes that are random and weird._

_James: But that isn’t funny, it's just stupid_

_Qrow: OMG I MARRIED YOU WTF?_

_James: QROW WE ARE LAYING IN BED TOGETHER IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM TELL ME IN PERSON._

_Qrow: NO_

_Taiyang:_

_ _

_Taiyang: James currently_

_Glynda: IT IS ALMOST 1 IN THE MORNING GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP OR I’M DELETING THIS CHAT_

_Ozpin: Welp, night everyone._

James put down his phone and looked at Qrow. “What the fuck?”

Qrow rolled his eyes at him. He leaned over and kissed James on the lips before turning to turn off his bedside lamp. “I love you Jimbo, but you’re going to need to figure this one out on your own,” he said as he settled down into his pillow.

So, as Qrow slept, James spent the whole night up on his phone and laptop searching up the newest memes and why exactly they were so “funny.”

* * *

That morning, when James knew everyone else was just getting up for the morning, except for Glynda who he knew was already up because she’s Glyndaㅡand if she decided to give Ozpin a wake up call then they would be up, tooㅡJames [posted a special something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) in the groupchat.

As he hit send, he heard the water from the shower Qrow was taking turn off.

There was a minute or two before someone responded.

_Qrow: hey fuckass, the video name is shown when you post it. you can’t rickroll us here._

_Summer: get rekt_

_James: >:/ _

* * *

_Glynda: Oh yeah? And what else would you want me to do to you, baby? ;)_

_Glynda: SHIT WRONG CHAT_

_Glynda: DISREGARD THAT_

_Taiyang: the fuck are you and oz getting into?_

_Raven:_

_Raven: Such wow. Much scare._

_Summer: lmaoooooooooooo_

James looked up at Qrow, who was sitting on the couch with him. He had his head in his hands, laughing silently.

“That’s, uh, Doge, right?” asked James.

Qrow lifted his head and looked at him in surprise. “Nice!” He held up his hand to high five James, which James smacked as hard as he could with his right hand. “FUCK!”

“That’s what you get for making fun of me, asshat,” said James. He snapped his fingers in a Z formation as Qrow went over to the fridge to get some ice.

“Fucking asshole,” said Qrow.

James just smiled.

After a minute, Qrow came back with ice, picked up his phone, and started typing.

_Qrow: fcuking Jimothy jsut slapepd my hand as hard as he cuold. Asshole_

_James: It’s what you get for laughing at me for not knowing memes._

_Qrow: DOESN’T MEAN YOU NEED TO BREAK MY HAND_

_James:_

__

_Qrow: THAT’S BARELY EVEN THE CORRECT USAGE OF IT_

_Taiyang:_

_ _

_Ozpin: Idk, I’d say he’s learning pretty well._

_Glynda: yea, it’s been what, two days?_

_Qrow: :///////_

_Raven: it’s what you get bro._

_Qrow: shut the fuck up Rae_

* * *

 James was sitting in bed with Qrow as the two laughed their asses off. Qrow was in the middle of kinkshaming Glynda and Ozpin, and, boy, did he hit everything right on the balls. ;D

_Glynda: Qrow, ur an asshole._

_James:_

_ _

_Summer: HHE GOT IT OMG_

_Taiyang: High five, dude!_

_Qrow: i’m so proud of my husband. What an amazing, precious, adorable, cinnamon roll._

_James: Why am I a cinnamon roll? Why not sinnamon?_

_Qrow: honey, you’ve been using outdated memes, not any of the dank ones. U don’t even kno the half of it_

James looked up from his phone and at Qrow, who was still laughing, eyes pleading.

Qrow sighed. “Alright fine, I’ll help teach you some of ‘em, but I better get the best blowjob of my life.”

“Oh I can do better than a blowjob,” said James, purposefully making his voice deep and raspy.

James saw Qrow's pupils dilate and a certain something twitch in Qrow’s pants.

Qrow quickly jumped into James’ lap and straddled him, already leaning in to kiss him. James covered Qrow's mouth with his hand, holding him close to his own face. “But,” said James, “you have to teach me first. No sugar until I know my memes.”

Qrow pouted, reluctantly getting up from James’ lap. He walked over to James’ laptop, which was sitting on the desk. “C’mere. Let’s make this as quick as we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm sorry. Anywho.
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> [My tumblr](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
